


Invisible String

by christineb101



Category: Little Voice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christineb101/pseuds/christineb101
Summary: all along there was some invisible string tying you to me.No matter how hard Bess tries, she is unable to push Samuel away. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something? Or maybe Samuel was just a stubborn boy who refused to leave.
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel (Little Voice)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Invisible String

Bess King generally knew what she wanted out of life. A singing career in front of an audience, singing her own songs. It was getting to those goals that was the hard part. But, it's impossible to know what life will throw at you. For Bess, that was Samuel. It was safe to say that she would not have had the courage to get up on a real stage and sing her own songs without him. Or shoot a real music video. Or heck, even stand up to the people treating her wrong.

Bess had no time for people who weren't passionate and who wouldn't stick with her through thick and thin. Many people had abandoned her at the wayside when things got tough, including some that had been very close to her. Whenever a new person came into her life, she had to make sure they were in it for the long haul. She had tried--and failed--many times to push Samuel out of her life, but he always made his way back without fail. When she was chasing after the wrong guy, he was there. When her father disappeared, he was by her side through the search.

Bess wasn't one to believe in soulmates or fate but maybe this time... maybe the universe was trying to tell her something.

* * *

Bess had just finished up a shift walking the dogs of various rich New Yorkers. She loved that job because it allowed her to take in some of the art that flowed through the city at all hours. It always inspired her to write. Plus, who could compete with cute dogs.

She reached her apartment and as soon as she was through the door, ran to the piano that sat by the wall in the main room. She plucked out a few chords and sang a few lines that had come to her while also trying to concentrate on four dogs running in different directions. After a few minutes of nothing, she let out a frustrated sigh. The bad thing about getting to her apartment was losing the motivation as soon as she sat down at the piano bench. Exasperated, she pulled out her phone. It was lit up with a text from a certain guitar player.

**_i've barely heard from you today. what's up?_ **

Even though Bess was upset about losing her creative flow, she couldn't help but crack a smile as she typed back.

**_worked all day. had some song ideas but lost the motivation. kind of annoyed._ **

A few moments and a few chords later, her phone buzzed again.

**_maybe i can help? you can always come over here._ **

She typed three words in response. **_on my way._**

* * *

Three short knocks sounded on the door to Samuel's apartment. He was smiling as he opened the door to let Bess in.

Samuel sat at his desk filled with music equipment, Bess sat next to him, making sure she had access to the keyboard. Wordlessly, he began playing the a few chords on Samuel's keyboard, but nothing felt right. She tried a few more and hummed along with a melody, the whole time feeling Sam's eyes followed her movements, searched her face. After a few minutes of nothing clicking, Bess groaned and angrily hit the keys.

"Hey, what did my keyboard ever do to you?" Samuel exclaimed.

"Nothing's working, Samuel! Nothing has been working for over a week now! Every time I think I've got something it blows back up in my face and I lose all my motivation!" Bess's voice had started to crescendo until she had reached a yell. Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Samuel placed his hand over hers, he felt her hand shaking. His touch filled her with warmth, starting from her fingertips. His eyes searched hers. "It's going to be okay, Bess. You're an incredible songwriter! Every songwriter goes through low points and writers block! It doesn't make you any less of a writer. Who knows, maybe some of your best songs will come out of this period."

Bess couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Thanks," she said softly. He kept his hand over hers, as if he was afraid she would lose it again if he moved. Samuel's gaze didn't move as she turned to face him.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Like what? Like I care about you, that I like listening to what you have to say?"

Bess stayed quiet for a moment, taking in his face, his gaze, his hair. The way his curls lined his forehead. She sighed. "I've been going through so much recently, between my dad disappearing and my mom showing back up unannounced, and you've stuck with me through the entire thing. I'm so used to people leaving by now, but you haven't.."

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Bess. I care about you," Samuel took her other hand so both were clutched in his own, "You have drive and passion. You are a genuine person and you are going to get somewhere someday, Bess. Like I've said, you make the bad days okay."

That's when Bess realized how close they sat. Her eyes flicked down from his eyes to his lips then back up again. He half grinned, like he knew what she was thinking. He leaned in and pulled her just a little bit closer, she filled the gap. Their lips softly met, eyes closed. Bess immediately felt warmth rise up in her. She was happy. She felt his hand leave hers and return on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her chair rolled closer until their knees touched. Her hand rose to run through his hair. Soon, he pulled away, but kept his face inches from hers. A smile had returned to his face as his eyes searched hers. A smile crept up her face as well, she longed for the feeling of his lips on hers that was already fading. His hand stayed on her back and hers stayed tangled in his curls for a second longer. "Wow," he whispered.

A moment later, Samuel stood up, his one hand fell back to his side, but the other held Bess's hand. She was forced to stand as he lead her to his bed. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. He sat down and she followed suit. He draped his arm around her and pulled her even closer, all while keeping a small grin on his face. She leaned into his chest, felt his heartbeat. She felt happier than she ever had in years. After what felt like hours, feeling safe in his arms, Bess turned and met his sleepy gaze. This time she leaned in close and he closed the distance. That was the moment Bess realized happiness could be overwhelming, even after a hard day. It just takes the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will become multiple parts. It all depends on feedback and my procrastination! Here's to hoping the Little Voice tag becomes a real tag soon!  
> 


End file.
